Percy Jackson and the Omnitrix
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson finds the Omnitrix? Mass Chaos when Vilgax tries to get his hands on it. What will happen when this Halfblood gets the power of many aliens? Many strange things. R
1. The Omnitrix

I got this idea from reading some Ben 10 crossovers, with the Omnitrix being put to another character from something else, so I thought I should give it a try, enjoy.

The Omnitrix

In outer space, a battle was happening. The bigger ship began to power up a blast, as a monster within the ship, a humanoid squid man with red armor and long fingers. This is Vilgax, a man who wanted to find what ever is in that ship for awhile now.

He yells "FIRE!!!" making the smaller green ship explode, as a small black pod flew down to the Earth, towards the United States.

_Camp Half-Blood. Long Island, New York_

A large camp in the base of a few hills with a large Pine tree that looked like it could work as best Christmas Tree on the biggest one of the hills, and also a bunch of cabins in the base of the camp.

In the forest, a couple of teens were in the forest. One was Percy Jackson, the black haired, green eyed, Hero of Olympus with his girlfriend, Annabeth, the blond haired and gray eyed daughter of Athena. They heard something coming down and crashing onto the ground.

Annabeth asks "What in the Hades was that?"

Percy says "I'll go check it out." He was about to go until Annabeth stopped him.

"don't do anything stupid, Seaweed Brain." she said, as Percy left with a nod. She just sighs a bit and goes back to her cabin.

_Deep in the forest_

Percy looked around when he found the pod in the ground. He sighs a bit and asks "What is with satellites and crashing to earth?" he looked at it as it opened up, revealing a dark green and black watch with a strange symbol on the head area. He asks "What the?" He reaches for it and then puts it on.

"Nice fit, but maybe I should take it off." said Percy to himself, and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't do anything. "What the?" he asked, as he tried to pull it off. "Come on you stupid...COME ON!!" he yelled, and groaned as he gave up.

He runs back to the camp and runs into Grover Underwood, a curly haired teen with goat-like legs where his legs should be, along with blue eyes. He noticed the watch and asks "What's the watch for? A gift from Annabeth?" he smirked at the last part, making Percy blush a bit.

"No! Listen, I found this in the woods, and it won't come off." said Percy, showing he couldn't. He sighs a bit and tried to mess with the head, making it go up and shows a hologram of a strange creature. "What the?" He pushed it down and began to glow brightly.

Grover recoiled, and looked surprised at what Percy changed into. The teen changed into a dark blue and black moth-like creature with bug-like green eyes, a strange shaped mouth, three-appendages on his hands, three toes on his feet, the same symbol on his chest, along with a strange mist coming from him, along with a large pair of black and blue moth wings covering him like a cloak.

The strange creature yells in a raspy voice "**BIG CHILL!**" And looked himself over. "Okay, this is weird." as he flexed his new fingers, trying to wake them up.

Grover looks him over and looked nervous. "Percy? Is that you, dude?"

"Who do you think I am, G-Man? Ares?" asked Big Chill, looking around. Grover looked at him over as Big Chill asks "What is it?"

"Don't you notice your a bit different?" Asked Grover, confused.

"Minus my voice, I don't seem different, I don't think." said Big Chill, looking at himself. "Never mind. So, what do you think this thing can do?" He heard a roar from the forest and looked surprised to see Annabeth fighting a giant scorpion.

"Ah man, a giant Pit Scorpion!" yelled Grover, surprised. He looked behind him and noticed that Big Chill was flying towards the monster.

"Back off my girlfriend, bug-boy!" Yelled Big Chill, in a annoyed tone. Annabeth looked confused.

"Wait, I'm....Percy?" Asked Annabeth, confused. Big Chill nods as Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods, what happened?"

"I'll clue you in later, now I need to take this scorpion down." He flies down and was about to grab his sword and noticed something. "what the? Where did Riptide go?" he started looking around.

"I guess that form doesn't have pockets on it." Said Grover, as Big Chill groans.

"Just great. What now?" asked Big Chill, as he was about to be stung.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Annabeth, getting Percy's attention.

"_Di Immortals!_" cursed Big Chill, and covered his head, and waited for the sting and poison. He looked down and noticed his body was transparent.

"That's new." said the moth alien. He then jumps up and takes flight. '_I hope Zeus can make a exception to this_.' thought Big Chill, as he flew around the monster.

"Do something!" said Annabeth, a bit nervous since the monster was getting close to clamping him.

"Time to see what this thing can _really_ do." said Big Chill, smirking as he breathed out a blast of mist, encasing the Scorpion in ice. He then dives down and shatters the ice, making it turn into a pile of shards and golden powder.

Big Chill flies down and pants a bit. Annabeth and Grover came to him as Grover says "That was so cool dude!"

"Emphasis on cool." Said Annabeth, smiling. Big chill just did a sheepish smile, as if embarrassed.

_Later_

After Percy turned back to normal, he and his friends went to Jake Mason, the head of Hephaestus cabin.

Jake says "Well, this thing is new. And your telling me you found this thing in the middle of the woods?" he gives Percy a funny look, but the child of Poseidon just shrugged.

"Yeah, a weird piece of space junk came from the sky and I found this watch. I tried it on, and when I tried to take it off, it wouldn't budge." Said Percy, proving his point as he tugged at it, not moving a bit.

Jake asks "What exactly does it do?"

"It seems to change Percy's appearance at will, making him turn into some strange creature." Said Annabeth, looking at the watch with a funny look.

Percy says "Lets see how I can get this off." he motions Annabeth and Grover to come on, and they left with that, waving goodbye to Jake.

After a few months at camp, Percy and Annabeth were getting ready to go back to school, since school was about to start again soon.

Percy and Annabeth smiled, and got ready to go. After getting the strange watch, Zeus allowed the son of Poseidon to be able to fly as long it wasn't by plane, since some of his forms involved flight. Annabeth asks "So, what now?"

Percy shrugs and says "Well, it seems I got more then just Riptide to fight monsters, huh?" Annabeth laughed a bit a that.

_In space_

Vilgax growls as he says "Send some drones to get the Omnitrix, now!" A robot nodded and pressed a button.

A large droid was fired from the ship, going for the camp.

_Camp Half blood_

The droid landed and opened up, revealing it to be a giant robot with red robotic eyes, large black claws and three legs.

Percy and her were about to leave camp, but then they heard something attacking the camp. The droid was about to smash a cabin when a arrow whisted past it's head, and looked down at the Apollo campers. It aimed a energy beam at them, ready to fire.

Percy, ready for this, activated the Omnitrix. "You sure that's a good idea?" asked Annabeth, not thinking that was smart.

"That scrap pile will trash the camp other wise." said Percy, turning to a random alien before slamming it down.

He began go grow in size as a giant monster took his place. The monster was a 12-foot tall tanned Tyrannosaurs, dark green eyes, a long tail, sharp teeth, and also a mean looking muscle mass with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He then roars "**HUMONGOUSAUR!**" and runs down the hill.

Humongosaur growls as he says "Hey bolt-boy, your in the wrong place. Tokyo is 12,000,000 miles in _that_ direction." the robot stared at the symbol on his chest. It aimed as Humongosaur says "Hey, what are you..." But got blasted, knocking him down.

"Okay, that does it." Said the dinosaur alien, growling. The Robot was ready to fight, as was Humongosaur.

End of Chapter 1

Well, that was a good start, don't you think? Well anyway, if anyone has any ideas for the story, feel free to leave it in either a review or a PM. Anyway please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Full Metal Rumble

Time to finally give this story some attention, sorry for taking so long. Enjoy

Full Metal Rumble

Humongosaur growls as he punches the robot, pounding some metal in. The robot tried to claw him, but Humongosaur blocked with his large arms. "I think it's time to tone this freak down!" and punches him in the gut, knocking the robot down. "Alright!" cheered the large dinosaur, smirking.

"Percy! Look out!" yelled Annabeth, as the robot got up and knocked the large dinosaur down.

"Ow." growled Humongosaur as he got up. "I'll need something else to beat this thing." He pressed the symbol on his chest, causing a change to happen.

He changed into a reddish brown crab-like being with four long spider-like legs, green eyes, two crab pincers, a black belt-like thing on his chest area, clenched teeth in a form of a frown, and also a long line on top of his head. "**BRAINSTORM!**" Brainstorm looked himself over and says "Very interesting, this form has a crustacean-like appearance, but what abilities does this beast have?"

"What?" asked Grover, not getting half of what he just said.

"He means he's wondering what powers that crab has." said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Indeed my dear Annabeth, time to see if this being can make this colossal technological tin can a lesson it shall not forget." Said Brainstorm as he sent out a blast of lighting at the robot, much to his surprise. "Great Zeus! It seems this being can create electrons at will with a mere thought."

"In other words you're like a crab version of Zeus?" asked Grover, confused.

"Seems so, but without the immortality." said Brainstorm, as he began to think. "But it seems it won't be enough, I need to find a way to take it down from the air." He presses down on the symbol again, and changed once again.

This time he changed into a red manta ray-like creature with yellow arm-like wings with a yellow inner part, green eyes, thick teeth, a yellow horns attached to his forehead, thick fingers, and thin legs with three toes on each one, and also the symbol on his chest. "**JETRAY!**" He flies at fast speeds, blasting the robot with energy beams from his eyes and tail, but it only did little damage.

"Come on! There has to be something!" said Annabeth with annoyance, as she jumped away from the robot's feet. A loud bark is heard as Mrs. O'Leary; a black furred Hellhound (a giant demon English Mastiff), came in and knocked the robot down, crushing the large blasters with ease.

"Thanks girl." said Jetray as he flew into a gash in the robot's body, and started to shoot, making the parts fall apart. "Ah crud." said Jetray out of annoyance. He pressed down on the symbol as the robot exploded, making a loud boom, which got everyone's attention.

"PERCY! NO!" exclaimed both Annabeth and Grover at once, shocked to see the falling debris of the robot came flying down. A familiar pen flew down next to Grover, which was Riptide.

"Poor Percy." said Grover sadly, as the others were surprised.

Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks, thinking her boyfriend was killed by a giant alien robot. Then suddenly a three-fingered hand wiped the tear away. She looked to see Big Chill in front of her, smirking a bit.

"Seemed that I almost got past death, huh? I'm glad you care." said Big Chill with a smile, as Annabeth hugged the large moth man. "Whoa!"

"Don't make me worry that much ever again!" said Annabeth, as Big Chill turned back to Percy.

"Don't worry, I won't. But we have to go back to my place soon." Percy said as Annabeth nods. He changed back to Jetray and asks "Need a ride? Blackjack said he wants to have a vacation, so he told me to take Jetray or Big Chill when ever he isn't around to give me a ride."

Annabeth nods and climbs onto Jetray's back, and the manta ray-like alien flies at high speeds towards New York City. "I just hope you-know-who doesn't see you flying in the air."

"Don't start please." said Jetray as he noticed his apartment. He flies to his room window and opens it up, and they climb in. "That was fast. Whoops, our bags." he sets Annabeth down quick and flies back to Camp, and comes back with the bags.

"I'll give you a 5 for speed, but a 2 for style." Joked Annabeth, as Jetray laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Said Jetray, rolling his eyes as he heard something outside; a scream. "Be right back, better check this out." He flies downward and looks down, and saw a man in a mask run from a knocked out woman, a purse in hand.

"This was to easy." the crook smirked as Jetray flew down in front of him, knocking him down. "Hey! Watch...it?" He looked up to the alien glaring at him.

"If I were you, I'd give that back." Jetray said glaring at him. The man backed up and ran for it.

"MONSTER!!" yelled the man as Jetray grabbed him with his feet, flying away as the purse landed near the woman, and the flew over a cop car, and dropped the man and flew off. A guy from the news paper saw him and took a picture.

_The Next Day_

Annabeth was walking down the streets after some book shopping and saw some newspapers on a rack, with pictures of Jetray flying away, with the headline saying '_Aliens Among us!: A strange bat creature snatches crook from the skies_, under it read '_Shown above: Strange bat creature flying away from car, making sonic boom. Strange animal or Extraterrestrial?_

"_Di Immortals_ Percy." groaned Annabeth, rubbing her temples as she took a newspaper and walked back to Percy's apartment, which had his mother Sally, who had graying brown hair and multi-colored eyes with some dark circles under it, notice her.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, what's up?" Asked Sally as Annabeth set the newspaper down. "Here." and leaves to Percy's room.

------

In Percy's room, he was fast asleep. Annabeth thought for a bit to try to wake him up, so she tried the direct approach and kissed his cheek, which woke him up quickly.

"I'm up, I'm up." said Percy, rubbing his head as he Omnitrix glowed. Annabeth gave him a look. "What?"

"Not much, except you going Alien Vigilante on us." Annabeth said. She motions the paper on the table in the kitchen, making Percy go wide eyed.

Percy cursed something in Ancient Greek as he says "Not good. What would happen if mom finds out?"

"Well, I guess you did what was right, so I won't stop you. But remember, you might need to make sure no one knows besides the campers of Camp Half-Blood, alright?" Percy nods and he kissed Annabeth, making her smile.

After the kiss broke, the two went to the living room to watch some TV. On the news was Jetray flying threw the air, but Annabeth was luckily out of view. "_The Strange Bat seemed to have flown to the city from Long Island, but it seems to be living here._" It the showed Jetray flying right out of his room, luckily the address wasn't on.

Before Sally saw, Percy quickly changed the channel before things got more revealing of his new form. "What was that?" asked Sally, looking at the screen.

"Nothing." both Percy and Annabeth said at once. Sally just shrugged and left as the two sighed in relief

Then the news flashed and they saw that something coming down the streets; a Drakon! Percy looked at Riptide and at the size of the monster. "I'm sure that Riptide isn't enough to take that freak down, but in the hands of an alien might be enough." He reaches for the head of the Omnitrix and pressed down.

In a flash of green light stood a blue monkey with six limbs, four green eyes, a long tail, and also the pen in hand. "**SPIDERMONKEY!**"

He screeched as he jumped out the window and began to spit out webbing from his tail. "Hey look at me! I'm Spider-Percy!" he screeched with delight as he got onto the wall of a near-by building and looked down at the Drakon. "I might need a bigger form to take that dragon reject down!" he climbed up and put the sword in a safe place and he presses down the symbol and changed into a new alien.

In the place of Spidermonkey was a large red alien with four arms, four yellow eyes, a orange shirt and black pants, along with a pair of pockets on his sides.

"**FOURARMS!!!**" He reaches down and puts Riptide in one of the pockets. "At least this thing comes with pockets." He jumps down and makes a small crater. "Hope they don't mind." He growls as the monster glared down at him. "This should be fun!" As he got Riptide out, the sword was a bit bigger then usual, meaning it made it self more his side.

The monster roars as it fired a blast of venom, but Fourarms covered his mouth with one hand as he got ready to fight.

End of Chapter 2

Well, that was interesting, don't you think? Also, hope you like that I brought in the original heroes from the first show. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Malfunction

Time to continue this crossover of Percy Jackson/Ben 10. Enjoy, and sorry for the long wait guys.

Malfunction

Covering his mouth, Fourarms ran at the Drakon, sword in hand. People watch in wonder, but since the Mist was up, they must've thought that the alien was going up against a terrorist tank or something.

But he'll worry about that later, since he has a Drakon to worry about! "Hey Snakey! Your mother was a garden snake!" that got it annoyed as it tried to bite down at him, but it got confused as it looked for him. It looked down to see that Fourarms was in a new form.

This form was a humanoid reptilian creature with blue skin, a black and white jumpsuit, claw-like hands with Riptide in them, wheel-like feet, green blank eyes, and also the Omnitrix insignia on his chest. He yells out "**XLR8!**"

XLR8 looks himself over and says, "Cool. A bit smaller then Fourarms, but it'll work." The snake then tried to snap at him again, but got out the way and slashed at its eye in a heartbeat. "Wow, that was fast. I'm almost as fast as Hermes...sort of." He shrugs and kept going it, but was whacked off.

The Drakon roared, meaning it was mad. "Oh crud." Said XLR8, as he pressed down the symbol again, this time turning into something that couldn't hold Riptide. He became a large white being with blank green eyes, thick black lips, a pair of short arms and legs with small claws, and also yellow armor on his whole body. "**CANNONBOLT!"**

He looked himself over and says, "Wow, I gained some weight. I hope Annabeth doesn't bug me about this thing. Alright, what can this do?" He concentrated and suddenly turns into a sphere and began to spin like crazy. "I'm a ball, a new low." He said as he fired forward, hitting threw the monster, and going out the other end. He changes back and watched the monster turn into a pile of sand. "That was easy." Said Percy, smirking.

He then heard a strange beeping and looked at the Omnitrix, and noticed a strange red light was coming on. "What the?" he poked it, confused. It then began to spin quickly as his body became a strange alien.

"What the Hades?" asked Percy, as he looked into a mirror and went wide…eye? His body was that off of a nightmare; dark purple skin with long black bony claws, ripped off flesh, revealing some stripped white and black skin, a single green eye on his upside down head, which also had gagged teeth and also a few black and white tentacles sticking out of his chest. He did the only thing normal; scream loud enough for Olympus to hear.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he began to feel around for the Omnitrix symbol, but it wasn't there anymore. "WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON HERE?!" He flew towards his house, freaking out, but then yelled in pain as his upside-down mouth turned into a wicked grin.

In a more mean tone, Ghostfreak says, "_About time I got out. But I can tell that this isn't Tennyson. It's someone more…stronger._" He grinned as he flew over to the Empire State Building, flying towards the sky.

-----

At Percy's house, Annabeth was sitting on the couch, waiting for Percy. She sighs as she waits. Suddenly a rainbow appears in front of her and Grover is seen in it, wearing a wreath and a toga.

"Nice outfit." Said Annabeth, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks." Grover said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Just so you know, I think Percy lost control of that weird watch."

"What makes you say that?" Annabeth asked, confused.

------

At Olympus, Grover turned around. "Oh…no reason." Behind him, Ghostfreak was attacking the place, laughing evilly as he made objects fly into the air and hit others, knocking them out cold.

"_This is way to easy_." smirked Ghostfreak, as he looked around. He floats by, slashing at people around him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled a voice behind him. Ghostfreak turned to see a woman, around 12, with black hair, silvery eyes, a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and also a bow and arrow in hand. This is Artemis, Goddess of the Moon. "Percy Jackson? What in the word are you doing?"

"_I am no Percy Jackson, I am Zs'Skayr! Ruler of the Ectonurites and the future ruler of this pitiful planet!_" Zs'Skayr growled out, glaring at Artemis with annoyance.

Artemis rolls her eyes and whispers "men." Before firing an arrow at him, but he just turns intangible, making the arrow pass threw him harmlessly.

"_That was pitiful. Lets see how you like this._" Zs'Skayr then fires a blast of energy from his chest, making Artemis go back a bit in surprise.

"Hey Freak-show!" yelled a voice behind him, The ghost-like alien turned to see a blond haired man with a bright smile, a gleaming smile, which was in a frown, a pair of black sunglasses, and also a white shirt and jeans. Zs'Skayr yelped as a light radiated off of him. The man is Apollo, the god of the Sun.

"_AHH! SUNLIGHT!!_" yelled the ghost-like alien, in great pain by the looks of it.

Apollo looks himself over and says "Seems he doesn't like sunlight much in this form, but what should we do with him after we get him?"

"Try to revert him back to normal." Said a voice. The twins turn to see a well-built man with a dark tan, a Bermuda shirt and shorts, sea-green eyes, a bronze trident in hand, along with a beard connected to his black hair and also smile-wrinkles near his eyes. This is Poseidon, the god of the sea himself.

"Lord Poseidon, what is your suggestion?" asked Apollo, cautious since Zs'Skayr is a bit of a fighter in this sense.

Poseidon rubs his chin, thinking. "Hmm, we need something that can reach Percy."

With a groan, Zs'Skayr growls and says "_Good luck, what can make me lose control of this foolish human?_" That got Poseidon an idea.

The god of the Sea lifts his trident, and Annabeth came in, much to her shock. "What just happened?" she asked, confused. She saw the alien and looked surprised. "What is that?"

"Percy. Seems the device he got possession of has turned him into that strange alien. Think you can help him?" asked Poseidon as Annabeth nods.

The alien just laughs and says "_Foolish immortals! How can you relay on this child._" He got ready to attack her, but his arm wouldn't listen. "_Huh?_" his eye looked at the arm, noticing that it wouldn't go near her.

"Sorry buddy, but my boyfriend wouldn't hurt me. Right Seaweed Brain?" she smirked, seeing that the alien grabbed his head.

'_Man, this human right, I am losing control_' the ghost alien though, grabbing his head as the Omnitrix symbol came into his chest, and out of his will, Percy presses the symbol down and changes again, this time to something a lot smaller.

"**GRAYMATTER**!" yelled Percy as he groans. He asks "What? Am I a guinea pig again?" He looked himself over and saw that he was a strange gray-skinned alien with green frog-like eyes, an orange and black jumpsuit, and also large hands with sticky hands and two-toed feet, and he noticed he was only a few centimeters tall.

Annabeth picks Graymatter up and says, "Seems this little guy won't be much harm, and he's a lot cuter then that last form."

"Good thing this guy has gray skin, or else I would be pink." Graymatter with embarrassment, while Annabeth just laughed a bit as she turned to Apollo

"Think you can give us a ride back, Lord Apollo?" asked Annabeth, as the Sun god nods and gets his keys out.

(_Later_)

At Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and Graymatter got out of the car, as a girl with long brown hair, reddish eyes, a camo-jacket over a camp shirt, and also black jeans came over. "Hey Princess, where's that kelp-brained boyfriend of yours?"

"Don't start, Clarisse." Said Graymatter, annoyed.

"Percy?" asked Clarisse, noticing him. She looked at the campers as she chuckled. "what happened? Did that watch got set to 'pipsqueak'?"

"I got turned into a crazy freak show, I had to change to something more harmless, so I chose this." Graymatter said, as Clarisse nods, chuckling still.

"Got it. Just hope you can turn back to normal later. That way Mrs. O'Leary doesn't turn you into a dog biscuit." Joked Clarisse as she left.

"Have to admit it; she's been nicer since that last quest me and her got stuck in." said Graymatter as Annabeth nods.

"Well, I guess since Ares is letting his kids have any friends they want, I guess Clarisse is alright being nice to you and the rest of us." Annabeth said. She walked over to the Poseidon Cabin and sets Graymatter down.

"I should change back now." The tiny alien said as he reached behind him. "I can't reach."

"Let me help." Said Annabeth, pressing down on his back. The symbol glowed until Percy is back normal.

"That's better." Said Percy with a smirk. The two smiled at each other, but they knew something was up.

In Space

Vilgax was pacing in his ship, looking annoyed. "Psyphon! Where is the Omnitrix?" A man with a skeletal shape, a huge horn on his head, mixed up red eyes, and also a white and black robe.

The man, mostly Psyphon, says "From what the scanners said that the Omnitrix is on another human."

"Tennyson?" asked Vilgax, confused.

"No, a human named…" Psyphon looked threw the file and says "Perseus Jackson, a boy from the city of 'New York'."

Vilgax rubbed his chin and says "send out someone that has fought against the Omnitrix to get it, now!"

Psyphon nods and presses a button, and a silhouette of a giant came in. "Vulcanus, get the Omnitrix."

"Got it." Said the giant, smirking.

End of Chapter 3

Well, this chapter is finally done. Please Read, Review, and Suggest away!


	4. author's note

Author's note: Sorry guys, but I'm putting a pause on this story for a bit. I got writer's block and all, and that isn't fun at all. But…if you guys are willing to give a helping hand, let me know. But seriously though, I'll get to this story when I can. So please, if people are bugging me to update, just be patient, cool?

All and all, just make sure you guys know I will work on this story when I can. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Fighting the giant freak

Time to see how Percy is doing, shall we? Enjoy this part of the Percy Jackson and the Omnitrix.

Fighting the giant freak

At Camp Half-Blood, Percy was doing some wrestling with Clarisse, as she says, "Try to test out a new form, Percy."

"Good idea." Percy said as he activated the Omnitrix and says "This guy will do." And presses down and gains a whole new form.

This form had the appearance of a Tiger, only humanoid, with blank green eyes, a sharp claw sticking out of each wrist, and also a mean look on his face. The tiger man roared as he says, "**Rath** will take you down, Clarisse la Rue!"

"Okay…" the Daughter of Ares said, looking confused. Rath roared as he ran at the young woman, his claws outstretched.

"What the?" asked Nico. He was watching for a while now, and kept an eye on the tiger-like alien.

Rath then shoved Clarisse with ease, making her go back into a wall. Rath roared as he says, "Come on, Clarisse la Rue, that all ya got?"

"You want a piece of me, catnip?" asked Clarisse, curling her fists as she ran at the tiger, ready to pound the giant, but the large cat just put a hand out and stopped her in her tracks, but then he felt a punch in the gut, making him groan.

"Why you..." growled Rath, when suddenly, he gets hit by a large boulder that came out of nowhere.

"What the…?" asked Clarisse and went wide eyed as a giant with gray armor, and also the only hint of skin was his head, which was a dark brown-orange color with dark yellow eyes, two long pincers on his chin, and also a headdress on.

"Name's Vulcanus, and I'm here for this…Perseus Jackson." Said the giant, glaring around as he saw Rath, picking up a near-by rock and threw it at the giant before he changed into XLR8 and ran at Vulcanus.

"Lets see how fast you can…" But XLR8 can't finish this, since he got swatted away by Vulcanus, and he ended up in a pile of metal weapons, and a shield hits his head. "That hurt." Groaned XLR8 as he got up.

"Bring it on, brat." Growled Vulcanus, as he cracked his knuckles.

XLR8 growled as he pressed down on his chest as he turned into Jetray "Bring it on, freak show." Growled the alien, as he flew at him.

Vulcanus punched Jetray, sending him flying. But before he could do something else, a giant pitch-black boulder came out of nowhere

Jetray looked to see Nico with his sword out, as Nico charged at Vulcanus and sliced right threw his chest plate, as the armor began to crack a bit. The whole thing then fell apart, as Vulcanus's true body is seen; he had his regular head size, but the body of a infant?

"Pathetic." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

Jetray looked down at Vulcanus as he hoisted him up. "Why were you after me?" asked Jetray, annoyed.

Vulcanus then says "I was hired to capture ya, but I got my own agenda; getting my body healthy again."

"What?" asked Annabeth, confused?

"This size of mine is part of a disease I got some years ago. But now I know that the Omnitrix is back, I might be able to get back to normal." Said Vulcanus, as Jetray got an idea.

"Hold still." Said Jetray as he pressed the symbol and suddenly a green beam of light hits Vulcanus, making his body gain in size.

Vulcanus smirked as he clutched his fist. "Thanks kid."

Jetray smiled and says "No problem. Now…can you explain what this thing can do?"

Vulcanus says, "I honestly have no idea, but I know who."

"What are you going with this?" asked Grover, looking at him weirdly.

"I'm saying to find the first wielder of that watch; Ben Tennyson, or Ben 10." Vulcanus said, as he gets out a strange device and shows whom Ben was.

Ben appeared to be a young man with dark brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt under a green jacket with a "10" on a black circle on it, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. On his arm was a strange, gauntlet-like watch.

Percy says "Cool…where would I find him?"

"Bellwood, California." Annabeth said, coming in with her laptop. "I did a search link on him, and I found out that he lives there."

Vulcanus nods and says, "I also have this." He gets out a chip from his suit, as he says, "Use this to download some info about the Omnitrix onto your…computer thing."

Annabeth nods as she downloads it in, and saw all the known Data on the Omnitrix was uploaded. "I guess this is just for helping you, right?"

"Yeah. Now I'm going." Vulcanus said, pressing a button on his suit as he vanished.

Percy sighs as he asks "What should we do before we go there?"

"How about you train on how to use that thing?" asked Grover, coming over. "I mean, who knows what other thing is in that do-dad."

Percy nods as he says, "Got it." He then activated the Omnitrix and turned into…"BRAINSTORM!" the crab-like alien flexed his claw as he says; "Now this is a very strange predicament. I would normally have chosen Big Chill to train, but I guess this form is as good as any."

"You going to talk all day, Jackson?" asked Clarisse as she gets out her spear. "Or are you going to fight?"

"Indeed Ms. La Rue. Have at you!" Brainstorm said, shooting out a blast of lightning, which she dodged and blocked with her spear.

"That all you got, Crab-Legs?" asked Clarisse, smirking.

"Even though that insult was childish, you will, as they say, 'eat your words'." Said Brainstorm, sending another volt her way.

_(Meanwhile)_

In the Underworld, Hades, a evil-looking man with dark hair, flowing robes made of souls, and a evil-looking helmet perched on his head. He glanced around, and found the Isles of the Blessed, and sighed a bit. He looked ahead and walked on…and met up with a face that he knew from the past.

This person was a young man, no older then 19, with neck-length black hair, dark blue eyes, and dressed in battle armor, a pair of winged sandals, and also a bag strapped to his side. "Hello…Perseus." Hades said, as the young man looked up at him.

"What is it?" asked the slayer of Medusa, looking up at his uncle with curiosity.

"I believe it is time for you to give that namesake of yours the advice he needed for a long while…" Hades sighed. "The one that got you to where you were at; a king."

Perseus nods and asks, "Who is this boy?"

"His name is Percy Jackson." Hades said calmly. "He has found a very powerful weapon. Teach him to learn how to adapt to this new weapon, as you did with my helm, Hermes' sandals, and Athena's shield."

Perseus nods and says "Yes…Lord Hades." He walked away at that, going to see Charon, as Hades watched.

End of Chapter 4

I hoped you enjoyed a couple of the twists I added in there, but come on, this is still Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so you'd expect me to bring in some mythology, right? So…there it is. Also…please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
